Demonstrate the clinical efficacy of a large area XSEL system based on using induction electrometry for scanning the charge distribution generated by an x-ray flux on a photoreceptor. Identify the modifications required for improving the utilization of the system with respect to low-dose, clinical flexibility and simplified, efficient operation.